


[podfic] Andrew, 38 by hippocrates460

by hippocrates460, JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cold Reading, Embedded Audio, Grindr, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Slash, Yoga Instructor Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Harry is divorced, two-thirds of his children are at Hogwarts, and he's ready to start dating again. Ideally, someone who has no idea who he is. Lily suggests he should try Tinder and Harry is not a coward.This is the story of how Severus and Harry meet again after 20 years.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59
Collections: Nym’s Rec List (i.e. slashy fluff you should read/listen)





	[podfic] Andrew, 38 by hippocrates460

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andrew, 38](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835761) by [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460). 



  
  


Art description: Someone is texting on a mobile phone. The background is blurry. The image text reads “ANDREW, 38 written by hippocrates460 narrated by Jocunda Sykes” A transparent lightning bolt is in the bottom left corner. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 3 hrs 5 mins 
  * **File size:** 151 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive entire audiobook M4B download [here](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Andrew%2C%2038%20by%20hippocrates460%20-%20Jocunda%20Sykes.m4b)
  * MP3 chapter downloads [1](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%201%20New%20Message%20Received.mp3) | [2](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%202%20Incoming%20Call.mp3) | [3](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%203%20Attachment%201%20Image.mp3) | [4](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%204%20Poplar%20Yoga%203%20hr%202%20min%209%20mi.mp3) | [5](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%205%20Holland%20Park.mp3) | [6](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%206%20Unread%20email%20from%20BT%20Mobile.mp3) | [7](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%207%20Calendar%20Malfoys%20for%20Dinner.mp3) | [8](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%208%20Missed%20called%20from%20Ginevra%20ICE%20Weasley.mp3) | [9](https://archive.org/download/andrew381902202014.50/Chapter%209%20Hey%20Siri%20how%20do%20I%20take%20a%20screenshot.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author:** hippocrates460
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like!!
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
